


Weddings and New Beginnings

by notADWarrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I... I just wanted to write something that made me happy so this is all my imagining of Harry and Ginny's wedding, and some correspondences after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry and Ginny's wedding

Hermione picked up the brush sitting on the old wooden dresser of Ginny's room and ran it slowly through Ginny's long, wavy red hair. Ginny sat poised in her chair, staring into the mirror.  
"I look beautiful." She said, as she gazed down at the lacy white dress flowing out from her bodice, pooling on the floor around her feet.  
"You always look beautiful," Replied Hermione, smiling at Ginny's face in the mirror. Today, they were both beautiful. Hermione wore a floor-sweeping gown of deep purple, her normally bushy hair swept into a curly bundle of artistic knots on the top of her head.  
The goblin made tiara rested on the dresser as well, and both Hermione and Ginny glanced towards it at the same time.  
"Are you ready?" asked Hermione tentatively. Ginny took a long deep breath, let it out in a loud whoosh, and looked in the mirror.  
"I guess" Ginny replied. Hermione grinned encouragingly. They walked out of the room, arm in arm. Luna waited for them just outside the tent set up outside the Burrow, where chatter could be heard drifting lightly along with birdsong on the late summer air. Luna had insisted upon wearing yellow, all be it with a dark purple corsage. Now all they had to do was wait for the all too familiar wedding march. Harry stood proudly, but somewhat nervously, in the front of the tent. Mrs. Weasley had walked him down the aisle, and now sat in her reserved chair, looking regal in her own dark purple gown. Music began to play, and the first to come down the aisle were Neville and Luna, Luna looking positively radiant as the yellow dress swirled around her knees. The scars of battle were all but invisible on Neville's face. His grandmother sat proudly in the back row, making eye contact with everyone in the room, as if daring them to insult him. She had a row of purple knitting in her lap. They took their places on either side of Harry, and Ron came down the aisle, a beaming Hermione on his arm. He too wore green robes that clashed slightly with his hair. Ron gave Harry a somewhat encouraging smile as he reached the front.  
Harry swallowed audibly, and tugged nervously at the collar of his dress shirt and tie.  
"I look like a monkey in a suit." He whispered to Ron.  
"You look…er… fine" Ron replied, not helping much  
All the doubt, and nervousness melted away from Harry, though, as Ginny appeared at the back of the tent with Mr. Weasley the wedding march playing from his left by someone from the Wicked sisters. She looked like a goddess of indescribable beauty walking down the aisle of purple orchid petals. Little Victoire a cherub following in her wake, blond hair bouncing excitedly as she held Ginny's train. Harry had eyes for no one but Ginny. Their gazes seemed to interlock, and all they could see was each other. A grin graced Harry's face, as it often did now, all the old memories put away for safekeeping, and a blank slate to start on.  
George wolf whistled loudly and gentle chuckling swept the tent. Angelina punched him playfully on the arm and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead. Bill motioned quietly for Victoire to come sit by him up front, and Ginny reached Harry's side. They both turned to professor Flitwick, who stood on a stool, reading from a somewhat shortened podium. Neither Harry nor Ginny paid much attention to the ceremony till it came to the vows. Teddy Lupin sauntered out of the back to bring up the rings, Andromeda Tonks motioning him on, and his bright turquoise curls bounced as he walked. He gave Harry a toothy smile as he reached the front.  
Ginny's ring was a simple silver circlet with 7 small diamonds embedded into it while Harry's was a gold band. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and what only seemed like a couple minutes passed before the I dos and the trumpeting of Hagrid's sobs filled humid tent. At last, the end came, and Professor Flitwick tied the Ribbon around both their wrists. " I now pronounce you bonded for life!"  
Harry and Ginny's lips seemed to collide with the force of a thousand stars. Sparks from the tip of Professor Flitwick's wand engulfed them, and the chairs rearranged themselves around round tables as Harry swept Ginny off her feet and into his arms. Finally, they could be together, truly together, for as long as they both lived. The crowd cheered as they pulled away from each other, and Harry whispered quietly in Ginny's ear  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" she replied  
A dance floor bloomed in the center of the tent, and Harry carried Ginny to the table where they're food sat ready and waiting along with bubbling glasses of firewhiskey. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket, where he always kept it, and clicked it, sending an amber glow on the suns setting beams. They laughed, and made light conversation, letting the evening air settle around them. At last, when everyone had finished his or her meals, Ron stood to make his toast.  
"To my best friend and my wonderful sister, you're both all I could have ever wished for, besides Hermione of course. I love you both, and I hope that you have a happy life together."  
Ginny pulled Harry away from the table and on to the dance floor where a slow but hauntingly familiar tune began to play. They clung to each other, spinning in a tight circle, because unfortunately, neither of them had ever taken up dancing. Ginny guided Harry only slightly, and they reveled in each other. The way the world seemed to spin in a whirlwind around them was incredible. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes. Only seconds seemed to pass before the song ended, and a faster tune came on, this time played by the Wicked sisters, and everyone else came to join them.  
Ron and Hermione had been taking dancing lessons (much to Ron's chagrin) and the two of them seemed to flow like water when they danced. Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Weasley danced boisterously to a cauldron full of hot strong love by Celestina Warbeck. Many more songs played, and a curtain of darkness fell quietly over the fields around the Burrow. At last, it was time to retire. Harry and Ginny walked out of the tent together, holding hands and everyone shot sparks out of their wands, even Teddy, who looked somewhat happy with his newfound talent, was shooting stars from his fingers, laughing as Andromeda looked on worryingly  
Once they were out of range of the glow seeping from the tent, they slowed to a steady stroll, still clasping hands. They walked in silence, listening to the cicadas sing them a lover's lullaby. At last, they reached the Burrow, the old wellington boots still piled by the doorway, and a gnome peeking surreptitiously out of the rhododendrons. Harry smiled seductively down at Ginny.  
"Well, it is our wedding ni-" but before he could finish his sentence Ginny had grabbed his bow tie, and was practically dragging him up the stairs. He swooped down, and picked her up, carrying up the last few steps, and then letting her down on the bed in her bedroom. Harry brushed his robes off of his shoulders, and Ginny got up, to unbutton his dress shirt. He unzipped her dress slowly, taking in the smell he had once smelled in the old potions dungeon, wafting from the Amortentia, as she untied his bowtie. She slipped it from around his neck, and they kissed again, hungrily this time. He unbuttoned his trousers slowly, and Ginny could feel the hard bulge in his boxers. She slipped away seductively, sliding under the covers like a fox. Harry climbed in with her, taking off his last piece of clothing as he went. Ginny threw her underwear from under the quilt, giving him a quizzical look. This time, Harry didn't take off his glasses. He wanted to know what she looked like without the blurriness. She was beautiful. Beautiful in every way.  
Harry rolled on top of her, already kissing her, but she moved him around. Ginny straddled him, absorbing his body into hers. They moved together, pumping, flowing. They both released together, letting their bodies go. Ginny rolled away, lying on her side, still breathing hard. She put her head on Harry's chest, cuddling onto the indention she knew was there just below his shoulders over his heart. Harry kissed her red hair softly as it gleamed in the moonlight. He whispered, almost inaudibly,  
"Ginny Weasley, you're the most beautiful person on the entire planet, and I love you with all my heart"  
"I love you to Harry" she mumbled back. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Fred and Angelina's/ The house in Godrics Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffly stuff. Harry Refurbished his parents old house and surprises Ginny.

The next morning Harry woke to the stumping of feet on the stairs, and the smell of pancakes. He blinked slowly, and quietly extricated himself from Ginny's arms. She rolled over, mumbling something about monkeys. He reached under the bed, groping for the change of clothes he usually kept there. He pulled them on, and tiptoed out barefoot, careful not to wake Ginny. As he closed the door, making sure it didn't squeak, he turned around to find Ron peering at him from the bannister of the stairs.  
"Ready for Brunch?"  
"Brunch? What time is it?"  
"Almost 11. I er… didn't want to wake you guys up. Thought you, well, might have had a late night." They both turned slightly pink, the tips of Ron's ears going a bright red.  
"Er…thanks" Harry replied. They went down to the kitchen together, following the wafting smell of pancakes. Ron talked animatedly about a car part George had found for him and Mr. Weasley. They had taken to repairing the old Ford Anglia, which had been found on the outskirts of the forbidden forest after the battle, next to several dead spiders with tire marks. They sat down at the kitchen table together, and Mrs. Weasley slid some of the pancakes Harry had smelled across the table along with some syrup and butter.  
"Thanks Mrs. W- I mean- mum"  
"I've got an omelet on for you Harry, how would you like it?"  
"Just some cheese and onions, thanks." He said, just as Ginny stumbled through the doorway, still rubbing her eyes vigorously. She plopped into he usual seat next to Harry as Mrs. Weasley plated an omelet for Harry. Ginny pointed her wand at the silverware drawer and a fork zoomed towards them. She helped herself to a couple pancakes as well as a couple bites of Harry's omelet. Ron chattered with Mrs. Weasley about the final moving of his things to the mid sized cottage he and Hermione had purchased out by the Lovegood property, with some of the money he was now earning as an Auror.  
After a while, Hermione came down the steps as well, still brushing her hair.  
"Sorry I'm a bit late" she said  
"Had to get all the no frizz stuff out with some serious scrubbing" she sat down in between Ron and Harry, and Mrs. Weasley slid more pancakes across the table. Hermione mumbled thanks over a generous mouth full of syrup. They sat for a while, letting the sun bounce around the kitchen from a window over the sink. Harry finished first, but before he could nudge Ginny out, he heard Ron whisper something to Hermione  
"Should we tell them?" Ron had said. Hermione gave him a look of utter surprise "Are you sure" she whispered back,  
"Your mum-"  
" It will be all right, our wedding is only a couple months away" Ron interrupted. Hermione sighed, and raised her voice. She looked nervous. She took a big breath in, looked at Mrs. Weasley, and announced,  
"I'm pregnant." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern look, as if reprimanding him, but then smiled encouragingly at Hermione.  
"Well, I still think you could have waited, but God knows Arthur and I didn't…" she seemed to drift off into an old memory. Everyone at the table pulled a face  
"What?" They all look alarmed, afraid of the next sentence. Harry broke the tension easily.  
"Well, congratulations, at any rate" He said. Ginny yelled up the stairs at George  
"YOU OWE ME A GALLEON- HERMIONE'S PREGNANT" mumbled curses could be heard from the top floor. Ron laughed, and Hermione glanced down at her stomach, as if wondering what the baby was going to be like.  
"We had a bet going on if Hermione would get pregnant before the wedding, and I- " but before she could finish, a gold galleon swung around the door frame, and hit Ginny on the knee.  
"GEORGE!" she hollered, but there was no need, for George was not far behind the Galleon. He leaned nonchalantly on the doorway, and chuckled.  
"You got what you wanted, no complaining on the methods," he said  
"Also, Congrats Hermione, hopefully it gets your looks and not Ickle Ronniekins. I have to get back to baby Fred and Angelina, she didn't want to leave him with the sitter all night, and it's school shopping season." He winked, and walked away.  
"We would have said something about it yesterday" said Ron  
"But it was your wedding, didn't want to spoil it."  
"Hopefully I don't have to get the dress altered that much for ours" Hermione continued  
"Probably not" said Ginny. They continued to discuss dresses for a while with Mrs. Weasley, while Harry whispered to Ron.  
"Remember, be there at 3:00 with Hermione, and make sure mum's not moving all that stuff by herself"  
"I know, I know" Ron mumbled back. Harry glanced at the old beat up gold watch that used to be Fabian Prewit's. 11:45. He nudged Ginny, and they got up together. Harry slipped his trainers on by the door, and Ginny did the same with a worn pair of sandals.  
"We're going to go visit baby Fred, and shop around Diagon Alley" Ginny said "They gave me this season off the Harpies so I could stay home for a while, and Harry's got the week off from the Auror's office for Honeymoon"  
"Sounds nice," said Ron. Ginny picked up her bag on the chair by the door, and as she and Harry swept out the door, they linked arms. Within a couple seconds, they stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They ducked in, and talked to Tom for a bit, and had a warm butterbeer, before hitting the brick that led to Diagon Alley. Three up and two to the left, just like always. The alley had regained its former splendor after Voldemort's reign, and the shops seemed newer, somehow happier. New manicans grace the window of Madame Milkins, fresh bottles of in lined the shelves of flourish and Blotts along with brsnd new eagle feather quills. Florean Fortescue's son had taken over the little ice cream shop, and now served his special recipe for a sparkling banana split. Even Ollivander had gone back to wand making after a year of recovery. He seemed just as odd as usual when Harry and Ginny checked in on him. They didn't stay long, for he was testing out a wand made of Holly on a first year boy with mousy brown hair and square glasses. The alley was crowded with people, mother and sons and daughters, and fathers, all school shopping. A pack of kids crowded around Quality Quidditch supplies, just as always, fawning over a new model of the Firebolt that was said to go over 100 kph. They walked into the now much expanded Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny stopped to coo at an electric blue Pygmy puff, and Harry picked up an old set of cards for Mr. Weasley. They waded through the crush of students to an intricately carved wooden door in the back. They slipped inside, and stamped up the winding wrought-iron stairwell to find Angelina in the living room of the apartment above the shop, feeding baby Fred a bottle. Harry looked at his watch again. 1:00  
"I swear, his hair gets redder every time I see him" said Harry, as they entered, smiling.  
"Me to" Angelina replied, smiling.  
"He looks just like George," said Ginny, reaching for Fred. Angelina handed him to her, along with the half finished bottle of warm milk. He gurgled brightly. George popped his head in.  
"I'll put on the kettle," he said. Ginny played peekaboo with Fred, and George came back in, sitting on a big armchair.  
"Sorry I couldn't stay long this morning, sometimes it just gets to me you know. It's like his ghost just kind of wanders around my head when I'm there, especially the room, his bed is still in there. I can't sleep." Angelina reached across the couch arm, and took his hand, squeezing it.  
" I miss him a lot too" said Ginny quietly  
"We all do," said Harry  
" We'll always be there for you, you know," said Angelina, looking at George. He rubbed his missing ear nervously, and turned away to dry his eyes a bit.  
"The wedding was beautiful yesterday!" he said quickly  
"Yeah, really wonderful" said Harry  
"Although not as much fun as yours I must say. That was some impression of uncle Barty Ron pulled off at the after party too, I almost thought Hermione was going to kill him! Flowers! I mean, really."  
"Good thing she didn't," said George chuckling. For a while, they chewed the fat, talking about goings on around Hogwarts with Percy, and a cousin who had apparently fallen in love with a vampire. The kettle went off in the kitchen, and Angelina got up to go get it.  
"I'll help," said Ginny, following her and handing Fred to Harry, who bounced him around for a bit, smiling. George said quietly to Harry,  
"3:00 right?"  
"Er… yeah" he said, glancing at his watch. 1:20.  
"You know the place right"  
"How could I forget?" George replied  
"Do you think she'll like it?" Harry said  
"Of course she bloody will, you're practically a model husband. Even Angelina's jealous!" reassured George. Angelina walked in with a tray of biscuits, along two mugs of tea with a pitcher cream a small bowl of sugar. Ginny handed Harry a mug, and they all fixed their tea. Harry sipped on his tea for a while, playing with Fred, and glancing at his watch every five minutes while Ginny and Angelina talked about Quidditch. The Harpies weren't projected to do very god this year without Ginny. Angelina had become co-owner of the shop with George, but she still played a bit of Quidditch, and Ginny was trying to nag her into playing on the team next year. Time seemed to pass slowly for Harry. Finally, 2:30 came around, and he and Ginny left after much extended cooing over Fred, as he now napped in his crib. They stopped by Flourish and Blots, Harry trying to pass the time till they needed to go. Ginny window-shopped for some new robes. Finally. 2:50. Harry took Ginny's arm and said.  
"We have to go, there's one last wedding present you haven't gotten" Ginny looked confused, but grasped his bicep firmly. Harry was concentrating so hard that before they could even blink, the graveyard of Godric's Hollow was before the. The headstones looked weathered in the afternoon light, and Harry looked down. They stood in front of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. The symbol could only barely be made out anymore, the stone was so worn and mossy. They wandered around for a bit, finding the graves of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. Their graves still stood undecorated, forgotten. Then came Harry's true purpose. They walked to the grave of his parents, and Ginny clasped his hand tightly.  
"I wish they could see us now," he said  
"Me too," she replied. Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket, and wordlessly sprouted a bloom of lilies from in front of his mother's headstone. Snape's grave now lay next to it. She lay in between the two men that had loved her, forever in both of their heaven's. They went up the lane, to where the statue of James and Lily stood. It glowed bronze in the afternoon light. A new plaque was displayed underneath the statue said  
"The house of the Potters has now been bought and refurbished by their only living son, Harry and his wife Ginny" Ginny's eyes widened. She squinted up the path to see the house, no longer broken down, but with a coat of fresh yellow paint, the windows glowing with a new brightness that permeated life into the air around it.  
"You shouldn't have!" Ginny said, punching Harry playfully on the arm. They almost ran up the path. Harry stopped at the door, opened it, scooped her up, and carried her across the threshold  
"Your home awaits you Mrs. Potter" He set her down, and she flipped on the lights.  
"SURPRISE!" yelled the relatives friends, and pretty much everyone who had gone to the wedding. People popped out from everywhere. Behind the couch, under the curtains, and Mr. Slughorn simply turned from an armchair in to a human. The smile on Ginny's face lit up the room more than even the iron chandaleir hanging from the ceiling did.  
"Come here you!" she said to Harry, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and sending his glasses askew. The crowd whooped and wolf whistled. Harry turned bright read as he blushed deeply. Finally they pulled away from each other, and Harry proceeded to show Ginny around the new house. It was the same plan as the old one where he had been born, but much had changed. New paint and comfy furniture, updated kitchen with brsnd new stainless steel appliances, and a few added bedrooms. Where Lily and James's room used to be there was now a huge master bedroom with a big fluffy double bed, and a walk in closet with bathroom attached. Last, Harry led Ginny up the stairs where James's body had once lain. All trace of blood was gone, and the hallway at the top led to Harry's old room. It was now newly painted as well, in a neutral light blue, and in the corner, a crib lay, with a tiny mobile above it, and Harry's old toy broomstick, which he had found there when cleaning everything out.  
" For our child, whoever they may be," he whispered quietly in Ginny's ear. She hugged him tightly, and he took in the smell of her hair again, just to reassure himself.  
" Come on you two louts!" Yelled Ron from the doorway. Harry took the to broomstick and followed him back downstairs. Kreacher had even agreed to move in with them and help out with cooking and cleaning during the summer when he wasn't at Hogwarts. He was getting older, but since the battle, had become ever more faithful to Harry, who treated him well. Regulus's fake locket still shined around his neck, and he kept his tea towel clean. Slowly, the guests began to filter out, and for a while, they just sat and talked with Ron and Hermione.  
Harry still gazed around every once in a while, happy with his hard work. At last no one was left but Andromeda, who was still watching Teddy, his hair now a daffodil yellow, zooming around on the broomstick.  
"Take it with you" Harry said to her  
"After all, my godfather gave it to me, and he seems to be really enjoying it."  
"And" Ginny added "Don't feel bad about bringing him over for awhile, if you need some time off, we'll gladly take him out sometime"  
"Thanks" she said "Really, it's hard sometimes with no one ar…." She choked a little, and swallowed audibly "Without them. Why don't I bring him round about 10 on Tuesday? We can have some tea, and then you can take him for the afternoon. He still has some learning to do on that broom, after all." She managed to smile  
"That sounds wonderful," replied Ginny  
"In fact, it sounds perfect," said Harry. They watched Andromeda and Teddy go, their shadows fading down the now darkening path.  
" I know it's a bit late, but I thought I'd make dinner our first night," said Harry, tying on an apron and blushing slightly again. Ginny poured herself what remained of a bottle of wine, and grinned, settling into an armchair.  
"Whatever you say." She replied. Harry had decided to make French toast, and Ginny did her best not to laugh at him over her book as he rushed around the kitchen, covering himself in powdered sugar and egg bits. When they finally sat down it was almost 11. Harry had made some fruit salad as well, and they sat at the dinner table together.  
"Breakfast for dinner!" Harry said as he poured them both champagne.  
"To our new home, and to our new life!" Ginny exclaimed, and they clinked glasses


	3. Dudley's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's an odd letter from Dudley, and pays a visit to him and his young daughter

Days seemed to slip by like water through fingers at the little house in Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermione's wedding crept closer by the week, and Hermione was still working out the alterations she would have to make to the dress she had picked out. Ron said she'd been doing all right so far with the pregnancy. He said she'd even found a fairly simple spell to help with the bad bouts of morning sickness. On a Monday, about two weeks before the wedding Harry walked down the drive to work, only to find that the flag on the mailbox was up. This was fairly unusual, because the majority of their mail came by owl. He opened the mailbox and peered inside to find a simple white manila envelope, addressed in a somewhat scrawling handwriting. No return address. Carefully, he took it out and broke the seal.  
Dear Harry,  
It read  
I know that we haven't talked much in a while, but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to you know… reconnect sometime. I just wanted to, well, apologize for being such a twat when we were kids. Also, something important I needed to talk to you about. I'd like to have tea this Saturday around noon, if you're open. Don't feel obligated to come; of course, I totally understand if you don't really feel up to it.  
Sincerely,  
Dudley Dursley  
P.S. I still live at the old house on Privet Drive  
Harry walked back inside to show it to Ginny, and she read it slowly.  
" I think you should go," she said as she looked up.  
" He sounded like he really meant it, and from what I understand, he's changed quite a bit from when you were younger."  
"I…" he stuttered, still lost in thought  
" I think I'll go. It sounded like he wanted to discuss something pretty serious. I'd want to go alone this time though." He finished.  
"I don't mind," said Ginny.  
As the day slowly approached, Harry got more nervous. He could see Dudley laughing at his life, not believing him about defeating Voldemort.  
Finally Saturday came, and Harry woke up early from a bad bout of nightmares. It was still dark, and Ginny was still fast asleep next to him. He tossed and turned for a bit, but after a half hour of futile sheep counting he resolved to get up. He pulled on his clothes, and grabbed a sweater. Outside, it was now beginning to cool off, and he went and sat on the porch, to watch the sun slowly begin to peek over the rolling hills. When the sun had reached the trees, Harry went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Bacon and eggs, his favorite. He was reminded of Dudley's birthday, so long ago, the day he had gone to the Zoo, eaten the rest of Dudley's Nickerbocker Glory, and let the Python out of it's cage. He was so lost in thought, he almost let the bacon burn. Ginny came in, still in her nightshirt, and looked quizzically at Harry.  
"Why are you up so early?" she inquired.  
"Couldn't sleep," He answered. They sat for a while and mulled over their breakfast. Ginny wasn't feeling well though, and she went back to bed. Before long, it was noon, and Ginny woke long enough to wave Harry off as he left. With a blink of an eye, and the familiar gut twist, Harry stood on Privet drive for the first time in 5 years. Leaves littered the gutters where they had been blown from the meticulously manicured lawns. The only messy one stood at number four. There seemed to be a mud puddle left over from a couple days rain, and a pink bike stood against the garage door. Harry walked up the street hesitantly, watching for cars. He could still remember the Hagrid's motorbike sitting in the driveway, on the night he had left. He slowly ascended the steps and rang the doorbell. He heard the patter of small feet from inside, along with the sound of someone stumping down the stairs he used to sleep under. The doorknob turned agonizingly slowly to reveal a much thinner, much older, and much more worn looking Dudley.  
" Harry!" he said, relief washing his face of some of the new found wrinkles.  
"Come on in, I'll put the kettle on." Harry glanced around. Much of it was the same, but as he walked around, he noticed toys scattered on the floor here and there. Legos and headless Barbies littered the stairs. Old memories seemed to seep from the corners. Here was the place that Mr. Weasley had burst through the fireplace… there was the chair Dumbledore had sat on when he picked him up before his sixth year… Harry shuffled into the kitchen, hands in his pockets, as Dudley pulled two mugs from the cabinets, along with a few tea bags. A little blond girl came running into the kitchen, and she seemed to Harry a yellow blur, constantly weaving around Dudley's legs, asking questions and telling him about her pretend games. Suddenly she stopped, and stared at Harry.  
"Daddy, who's this?" she said, and Dudley scooped her into his arms  
" Daisy," he said  
"This is your uncle Harry"  
"You never told me I had an uncle!" she said, wiggling around in his grasp. She stared at Harry a bit more, seemingly taking him in, round glasses and all.  
"How old are you?" Harry asked  
" Three," she said, holding up three fingers, and smiling toothily. Dudley set her down, and she ran into the backyard, which now held a brightly colored playground with a large slide. Dudley leaned on the counter.  
"So…" said Harry awkwardly  
" How's it been"?  
" Well, after you left, we stayed in motels for awhile, kind of all over the place. One of the places we stopped, there was this girl, Anna. One night, I got so tired of them, mom and dad, I mean, arguing, and I went out in the hall. Completely broke down. Anna found me, she comforted me. After a little bit, I told her about you, and she said her mom was a witch. Her dad was like me, and she didn't know who he was. When she didn't get her letter, her mom left her to fend for herself, and she'd been bumming off motels ever since. Anyway, the night after I told her, the Dark Wizards you told us about caught up with us, and captured everyone, even Anna."  
He stopped and poured the tea, swallowing loudly.  
" They tortured us." He said " Eventually, they realized we didn't know anything so they let us go I don't know how much later. Anna and I ran away together to try and escape. I heard about the Battle and stuff from someone named Mundungus Fletcher, who didn't seem all that exited about it, and we settled down in a small flat in London. A couple weeks before Daisy came along, I got a call from mum. She said dad had had a heart attack. He was dead before I could get there."  
" I would have come sooner you know, I would have helped." Said Harry.  
" I… I just felt bad about the way we'd treated you," said Dudley.  
" Figured you had a good life without us. At any rate, mum let us have this place back after we got married, and she lives in a home now. She hasn't been to good since dad died. Doctor said she has something called early onset Alzheimer's, and sometimes she doesn't even remember Anna when we visit. It's been tough. Daisy and Anna keep me going though." He said, smiling as he watched Daisy through the kitchen window. She was playing in the mud, stirring it with a stick, giggling. Dudley said Anna was working out at a quilt shop in town, and couldn't be in today. Harry in turn told Dudley about Ginny as they sipped their tea, and about their new house in Godric's Hollow. After a bit of silence, Dudley spoke again  
" The real reason I contacted you was because I noticed something in Daisy the other day. She was outside, playing in the leaves. She picked up one of the leaves, and it turned from the usual brown color to a bright pink. She brought it in, and showed it to me. I think she might be… "  
"A witch?" Harry finished  
"Maybe." Said Dudley.  
"It runs in the family, and if she's anything like you, then maybe it will be ok." As if on queue, Daisy rushed in, holding a big clot of wet dirt, and handed it to Dudley.  
"Look daddy, I made you a mud pie!" Dudley smiled, and scooped her up, getting mud spattered on his pants.  
"Delicious!" he exclaimed, pretending to eat the pie.  
"Well, " said Harry  
" If you'd ever like to come visit, or need a babysitter, send me another letter."  
"Alright, I will." Dudley replied  
" How about we do this again same time next month?" said Harry  
"Sounds good," said Dudley. Harry walked out the front door as Dudley swept Daisy up the stairs, telling her to take a bath. He smiled at them, glad to have gone. As he turned on the spot at the end of the drive to apparate, he glimpsed Daisy in the top window, tracing ice crystals in the bathroom window.


	4. Pregnant with James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GInny finds out she is pregnant with their first child

Harry arrived home to find Ginny sitting at the counter, looking pale and staring at a cold mug of tea. He could tell something was wrong  
“ Are you alright?” he asked, hurrying to her side. She was twisting something in her hands. He recognized it immediately. A pregnancy test  
“ Are you…”  
“ Yes” she answered before he could finish. Harry beamed down at her, and relief washed over her face. He lifted her up, laughing, and twirled her around the kitchen.   
“I can’t believe it!” he said  
“Me, a father!”   
“ I know, crazy!” Ginny said sarcastically.   
“ don’t be afraid, everything will be OK” he whispered in Ginny’s ears as he pressed her head against his chest  
“I know” she mumbled into the folds of his shirt as she took in the smell. Harry bent down on to his knees and pressed his ear lightly to her stomach, lifting up her shirt just slightly.   
“You can’t hear it yet!” Ginny said, swatting him and chuckling. He stood back up quickly and said  
“ Well, whatever’s in there, I’ll love it with all my heart.” Ginny kissed Harry softly slowly, letting her taste linger on his tounge. She walked into the bedroom, leaving the door cracked just enough for Harry to see her slipping out of her pants. He sat for a minute on the kitchen counter, still pondering the the concept of being a dad.  
“ You better get in here before I dry up into an old hag!” Ginny yelled. She threw her panties out the door crack. Harry’s eyes widened under his glasses. He rushed down the hallway, shinnying out of his pants and pulling off his shirt as he went. He walked in to find Ginny on the bed, waiting for him as the afternoon light slanted in, catching tendrils of her hair, and the curves in her hips. He went to her, and kissed her slowly. He let his kisses trail down her body, on her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach. Ginny threw her legs abound his waist as he came back to her face. She could feel his hard body enter hers, and felt the need to release, but held on. Once again they moved in unison, letting their bodies work together. Slowly, they both reached their climax, letting go softly. For a little while they clung to each other, and quietly they pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep.  
Ginny awoke first. She unencumbered herself of Harry’s arms, out on one of his old t-shirts and looked at the clock. Almost 8. She padded back into the kitchen, and looked at the counter where the pregnancy test still lay on the counter, a tiny plus on the handle. She picked it up, and set it back down again. Right. Dinner. She thought. Ginny pulled out a pot for Ravioli, setting it on the stove to boil, and pointed her wand, that had been sitting by the microwave at the cabinet.   
“Accio” she mumbled, and out zoomed the ingredients for tomato sauce. Slowly, they poured themselves into a pan sitting next the Ravioli on the stove, and they began to simmer. Harry walked in in his shorts, for the smell of the sauce had woken him. He wrapped his arms gently around her, placing his palms on her stomach.  
“What do you think we should name it?” Ginny said  
“ I don’t know. If you’re not opposed to it, may be we could name it after my parents.”


	5. Ron's Bachelor Party/ Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all kinds of shenanigans on the part of the Weasley boys

A hurried week passed at Godric’s Hollow, and many preparations were in order. Harry and Ginny both ended up getting guilted into staying at the burrow for a few days to help with set up for Ron and Hermione’s wedding. Hermione’s stomach had grown out quite a bit in two months, and she fussed much over her dress, worried that that it wouldn’t fit quite right. She and Ron debated constantly about names, each bargaining for something different. Ron insisted that it would be a boy. Hermione thought girl was more plausible. Harry had a 5 galleon bet going with George on what gender it would be.   
The night before the wedding Harry insisted that Ron come out from his workshop behind the new house with him, Neville, Dean, Seamus, George, Bill, and Charlie (who happened to be on a week’s break from work in Romania). They went to the Hog’s head in , and talked Aberforth into letting them have a couple rounds of free firewhiskey. They all ended up drinking a bit much, and according to Percy ( who had seen them from his office at Hogwarts), set off several cases of Filibuster Fireworks, sending sparks flying through Hogsmead. While the residents did seem quite annoyed, the joy of the students as they watched was captivating. Flowers bloomed in the sky above Hogwarts, and dragons, made of light, swooped around Grffyindor tower. Cheers could be heard through the windowpanes as first years and seventh years alike as they watched the show. 

The next morning Ron awoke sprawled on the couch of the house in Godric’s Hollow. He reached up to scratch his forehead, only to find half an eyebrow missing.  
“ Oh shit.” He said. Then he glanced at his watch  
“ OH SHIT. ELEVEN O CLOCK. SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME!!” he yelled even louder. He stood quickly and apparated away even faster with a loud pop. His yell woke the rest of the party, who were also spread haphazardly across several chairs and tables. Odd enough, George seemed to be on top of the refrigerator, wrapped in a very large plaid poncho. Harry sat up reluctantly. Why was he on the floor? Where was Ginny? His tongue felt like it had a coating of moss over it, and a headache split his head as he rubbed his eyes, groaning loudly. He looked questioningly at George and as he passed through the kitchen, and peeked into the master bedroom to find Dean and Seamus lying on the bed together. He made a not to make sure and wash the sheets when the got home tonite. He walked back into the kitchen to find George now sitting up blearily.   
“Poncho? Fridge?”  
"I don't know" replied George, rubbing his eyes. "Something about salsa dancing?"


End file.
